Indium tin oxide (ITO) is an oxide semiconductor. Indium tin oxide thin films can be used in military reinforced display devices. The indium tin oxide thin film forms an electromagnetic shielding layer through a coating process, which can take effect in electromagnetic shielding.
In order to ensure that the indium tin oxide thin film makes a good effect on electromagnetic shielding, the indium tin oxide thin film needs to have a certain thickness. However, as the thickness of the indium tin oxide thin film increases, the specular reflectance of the indium tin oxide thin film increases, which may affect the display effect of the reinforced display device.